List of International Cricket Council members
thumb|270px|Members of the [[International Cricket Council. Full Members are shown in orange, Associate members in yellow and Affiliate Members in purple.]] All members of the International Cricket Council (ICC) on this list are recognised by the ICC as the governing body of the sport of cricket in their respective nations or geographic area. The ICC was founded at Lord's on 15 June 1909 as the Imperial Cricket Conference, with Australia, England, and South Africa as its founding members. In the beginning, only countries within the commonwealth could join. These members were then joined by India, New Zealand, and the West Indies in 1926 and later by Pakistan in 1953. In 1961, South Africa resigned due to their leaving the Commonwealth. The Imperial Cricket Conference was renamed the International Cricket Conference in 1965 with new rules permitting countries from outside the Commonwealth to be elected in to the governing body for the first time. Any new member elected to the governing body could only be an Associate Member with the possibility of being promoted to a Full Member. The first Associates were Fiji and the USA. In 1989, the ICC was again renamed, this time to International Cricket Council. South Africa was reelected as a Full Member to the ICC in 1991 and Zimbabwe was elected in 1992. The most recent new Full Member is Bangladesh, which was elected in 2000. The ICC currently has 106 members.http://icc-cricket.yahoo.net/the-icc/icc_members/overview.php Membership is a hierarchy and there are three categories of membership: Full Members, Associate Members, and Affiliate Members. In the highest category, there are 10 Full Members. Below the Full Members are the 36 Associate Members. In the lowest category, there are 60 Affiliate Members. Full Members Full Members are the governing bodies for cricket in a country or associated countries. Full Members may also represent a geographical area. All Full Members have a right to send one representative team to play official Test matches. Also, all Full Member nations are automatically qualified to play ODIs and Twenty20 Internationals. West Indies cricket team does not represent one country, but rather an amalgamation of over 20 countries and territories from the Caribbean. The English Cricket team represents both England and Wales. AResigned May 1960, readmitted 10 July 1991. BTeams with no ranking have not played enough qualifying matches to be ranked Top Associate/Affiliate Members None of the associate and affiliate members are qualified to play Test Cricket, however ICC grants One Day International status to its associate and affiliate members based on their success in the World Cricket League. The top six teams will be awarded One day international and Twenty20 International status, which will allow the associate and affiliate teams to be eligible to play the full members and play official ODI cricket. The associate and affiliate teams who currently hold ODI and T20I status are listed below. Of these six teams, Afghanistan is the only affiliate member; the remaining five teams are all associate members. AT20 Rankings are based on Win Percentage of all International T20 matches played, including matches played against Full Members. Associate Members Associate members are countries where cricket is firmly established and organised but do not qualify for Full Membership. There are 36 Associate Members, Suriname being the recently promoted.http://icc-cricket.yahoo.net/the-icc/icc_members/overview.php Associates that have qualified for the World Cricket League Division 1 are awarded ODI status until the following ICC World Cup Qualifier, which will take place in 2013. They are also awarded Twenty20 status. Also, all Associates are eligible to play in the ICC World Cricket League. There is also a ICC World Twenty20 Qualifier that works as a qualification process for ICC World Twenty20 that occurs every two years. An associate member must maintain the following criteria along with other administration requirements of the national governing body : * Have a minimum of 16 senior teams and 16 junior teams playing in a structured competition or competitions * Must have access to at least 8 cricket grounds, 4 of which must have a permanent pitch Affiliate Members Affiliate members are countries where the ICC recognises that cricket is played according to the Laws of Cricket. There are 60 Affiliate Members. An affiliate member must maintain the following criteria along with other administration requirements of the national governing body : * Have a minimum of 8 senior teams and 4 junior teams playing in a structured competitions * Must have access to at least 2 cricket grounds * Must be capable of raising in excess of $2,500 each year in income from sources other than the ICC In order for an affiliate member to be considered for becoming to an associate member the national governing body must demonstrate that it has met the criteria for associate membership and must have also met the following playing standards within the last three years : * Competed in all relevant Global or Regional ICC international cricket competition for past 3 years * Ranked 1st, 2nd or 3rd highest affiliate in the region and * Have achieved one of the following: ** 2 wins against any associate nation in 50 over matches ** Twice been highly competitive against one of the top 20 associate nations in 50 over matches ** Once beaten an associate member and once been competitive against one of the top 20 associates in 50 over matches ** 3 wins against any associate nation in 20 over matches ** 3 times been highly competitive against one of the top 20 associate nations in 20 over matches ** Twice beaten an associate member and once been highly competitive against one of the top 20 associates in 20 over matches ** Once beaten an associate member and twice been highly competitive against one of the top 20 associates in 20 over matches ** 3 results in ICC global or regional events with results that include any mix of wins against associate members and/or highly competitive results against one of the top 20 associate members from 50 over and/or 20 over matches Former Affiliate Members References fr:Cricket dans le monde mr:आंतरराष्ट्रीय क्रिकेट संघटन सदस्य देश ur:ارکان انٹرنیشنل کرکٹ کونسل L Category:Cricket lists